The field of the invention relates generally to air vehicle navigation, and more specifically, to methods and systems for visual flight rule (VFR) chart generation.
There are some currently offered solutions for VFR charting in the U.S. market. However, these solutions have some drawbacks. For example, at least one VFR charting solution is built around latitude/longitude grids and gives no consideration to popular flight routes.
Customers that utilize the above mentioned VFR charting solution often complain that several charts are required to fly even short flights. This is due to the boundaries for those charts being based solely on latitude and longitude. It is believed that pilots would prefer a VFR chart solution that is built around popular VFR flight routes. With such a VFR flight route charting configuration, pilots are more likely to stay on one chart for a longer portion of their flight. The longer a pilot can remain on a single chart, the easier the flight planning and the easier the workload within the flight deck.